


The Big Race

by FujurPreux



Category: Cars (Movies), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Bumblebee's first time on the professional race track. He was disobeying direct orders---again--- but he was sure Prime would get over it---again. So, Bumblebee focused on the present, went to his place and waited...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Race

It was Bumblebee's first time on the professional race track. He was disobeying direct orders---again--- but he was sure Prime would get over it---again. So, Bumblebee focused on the present, went to his place and waited. Lightning McQueen got there soon enough. Little did the champion of the Piston Cup know he had met his match.

"Kid," said McQueen as he got closer, "I'm sorry to break the news to you, but you are soon to regret this challenge."

Bumblebee revved up his engine. "We'll see about that, mister ex-champion."

"Wow, wow, don't count the insects on your windshield before setting out on the road."

The announcer began singing McQueen's praises. The crowd was cheering him up. Bumblebee was aware that he was a newcomer, that no one knew his name. Yet. After this, every one would talk about him.

"Bumblebee!" he heard, just on cue. Only it was his comm link. It was an unhappy-sounding Prime. Most likely, he was watching the whole thing on television. "What in the All Spark's name are you doing?"

"Huh... racing?" Bumblebee offered. "Or about to race, anyway."

"We were supposed to keep a low profile," Prime continued. 

The announcer stopped speaking. It wouldn't take long for the lights to change to yellow.

"Bossbot, can we talk about this after I'm done here?" 

"Bumblebee. The natives of this planet aren't used to beings like us. If we're discovered---"

"Sorry, Prime, can't hear you over the sound of everyone cheering over here. We'll talk about this later. Bye!" Bumblebee turned off his comm link. He was already in big trouble since he heard his name in italics. Pushing a little further wouldn't make it much worse.

"What was that?" McQueen asked.

"That I'm about to own your tail pipe, old timer!" Bumblebee replied.

Just right then, the lights went green. Both racers were a small dot on the distance before anyone on the stands could make a move. They went fast, fast, and then, faster. Bumblebee could see the spectators' faces in his mind's eye. He planned on actually see them in the replay afterward. Right now, he had to focus.

It seemed McQueen had realized Bumblebee was serious competition, given his frowny face as he took the curves. Bumblebee smiled inwardly. It was just going to get better and better and...

...and that huge shadow on the ground looked just like Blitzwing.

The Decepticon's laughter began, followed by the public's panicked screams. 

There was no way Bumblebee would let him do whatever he had come there to do. He also didn't bother asking for back up. If his team had been watching the race, they would be on their way already. He did, however, open the comm link again, just in case. And since he didn't hear any insults coming from the other end, he left it like that.

The small yellow car tried to call Blitzwing's attention to him while avoiding to transform. Even if it didn't look like it, he understood why he couldn't parade around in his robot mode on this planet. The Decepticon was causing enough chaos already.

"Hold on, kid!" McQueen called, placing himself besides Bumblebee. "I'll help you keep that thing away from the people!"

You had to respect that guy; he wasn't just a pretty chassis. "No!" Bumblebee yelled. "You'll be safer if you leave too!" 

McQueen got ready to charge. "Sometimes, it's just a matter of doing what is right." 

"Since when Lighting McQueen sounds like Prime?" Bumblebee asked. But that didn't matter. Blitzwing got a hold of McQueen as soon as the red car jumped towards him. "I have to do something!" Bumblebee muttered. He'd have to transform to save the other racer, orders or not orders. 

When he began this little adventure, he anticipated getting in trouble, but not like this. Prime was going to have a field day giving him the longest speech in history. And that would be only the beginning.

Bumblebee transformed and jumped towards Blitzwing, his stingers at the ready. A fraction of a cycle later, he was flying backwards to the stands. Luckily, the civilians were long gone from there when he crashed.

Blitzwing laughed again maniatically. "Silly, silly, tiny and lovable Autobot. Is that all?"

"Of course not!" Bumblebee replied as he stood up. Or tried to. One of his legs was trapped under the rubble. He tried to pull it out. "You will see! In a minute!" He also looked around. His team was sure taking their time. "Where are you, guys?" he whispered. 

"I'm getting bored, Autobot~," chanted Blitzwing, and then changed into his angry mode. "And I don't like being bored!" He got closer and closer and... his voiced became that of a little girl.

"Since when is Blitzwing's random mode so random?" Bumblebee mumbled.

"What was that?" Sari said, out of nowhere.

Bumblebee turned on his optics. It took him a while to realize he was back at Sumdac's abandoned plant. Nevertheless, he was on the floor and Bulkhead was removing something from his leg. 

"Uh. Nothing." Bumblebee said. He moved his now free limb. It was in perfect conditions, which meant he didn't have to go to Ratchet, thank the All Spark.

"You should be more careful with those games of yours," Bulkhead said. 

"Game? What game?" It took him a while, but then he remembered. He and Sari had been playing an old game based on a movie about a world where everyone was a car and it had got him all excited. He had probably crashed against the wall around the second level. Bumblebee laughed softly, somewhat embarrassed. "It won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" Prime asked as he entered the room. 

Bumblebee opened his mouth to explain, but judging by Prime's face, probably the mess in the room was answer enough.

A moment later, Prime was giving Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari the longest speech in history about responsibility and the importance of the adequate care of the facility. Bumblebee spent most of it thinking about how his dream had actually been premonitory. He'd have to talk to Sari about this later. Maybe he was developing psychic powers.

"Bumblebee, are you listening?"

"... yes?"

Prime's sigh hadn't been a part of his dream, unlike the italics, but it was close enough. Bumblebee didn't really mind cleaning the room afterward. He now had plans and couldn't wait to see them through.


End file.
